Somebody to Love
by Rigar
Summary: Kiyoshi's knee was hurting and he was at the hospital for his treatment. He had to stay the night but he hated being alone in the hospital, Hyuuga refuses to stay with him the night but...


Been a while since I've wrote something about these two 3 Hehe… Recently got back from vacations and got the urge to write. Enjoy! Hope you like

Somebody to Love

"**Hey Hyuuga…"** I knew why he was calling me, I wanted to walk away but he had that face again…

"**What is it Kiyoshi?" **His eyes were so gloomy, I hated seeing him like this.

"**Could you stay over…? I mean, if you don't mind that is. I hate being alone in a hospital room"**

He said it with a smile but I could see his eyes almost bursting into tears begging me not to leave. He held my wrist in a friendly manner. I could feel his warm hand, like a child terrified of letting go of its parent's hand on the first day of class.

"**I thought your parents were going to come visit you now. I was here all afternoon Kiyoshi" **It's been a while since his knee started acting up and he was on a very careful stage of therapy. This was just one of those days he had to stay over. I was worried so I came along with him to his checkup. He suddenly let go of my hand.

"**They're not coming, something important came up"** He faintly smiled at me.

"**What do you mean they're not coming!?" ** I was furious, what can possibly be more important than a son!? He changed his expression and looked towards me. I hated him so much, that stupid grin he always has stuck to his face, always so sure of himself. All that and more but… that guy means the world to me and I just don't know how to let him know without me getting mad at myself.

"**I'm sorry Hyuuga, you're right. You're the only one that's been here with me since my knee got busted up. You should go home and get a good night's sleep"** There he goes again, smiling like he's not sad or anything. I fucking hate this, I just can't leave him here**. **For every idiot out there there's got to be at least someone with enough patience taking care of them.

"**I'll be back early tomorrow, just relax and mind your knee" **I looked at him directly and nodded with him. That was my way of backing away from him.

"**See you soon Kiyoshi" **I opened the door, went out of the room and shut the door. As I'm walking through the hallway I keep getting his sad face drawn in my head. I wish I could just go away without any worries. What if something happens to him? I stopped… My mind was stopping me from leaving this guy on the hospital for one stupid night. Hyuuga for fucks sake, it's not like the building is going to collapse or anything… I kept walking and reached a snack machine so I took out some change and got some snacks. I kept walking towards the exit and I suddenly heard some nurses running towards the hallway Kiyoshi was allocated in. No way… It's not him. I turned around… anxious to find out. I ran to the hallway and managed to see a man with brown hair go by the emergency room.

"**That idiot!" ** I dashed through the hallway and took a glance through all the rooms to see if someone was missing. Thank God I did cause I would have been the laughingstock of the whole hospital if I came running in the emergency room screaming Kiyoshi's name. I passed through his room and there he was, wiping his eyes. Wait, is he crying?

"**That's it…" **I entered the room.

"**H-Hyuuga?" **He shouted my name in surprise.

"**Shut up, your parents aren't coming so I changed my mind" **I sat on the chair and crossed my hands looking to the side to avoid eye contact.

"**Hyuuuuga!"** I don't know where he got the strength but he got out of his bed and pulled me into a big,stupid hug.

"**Kiyoshi you idiot, let me go!"** Holy shit, where does this guy get all this strength?

"**We can be up all night watching scary movies! Or we can read all these sports magazines the nurse gave me! Im so happy Hyuuga!"**

Of course he was happy, like a dog with two tails. He wanted to share his bed with me, great… more chaos.

"**You're not sleeping on that uncomfortable chair!"**

"**Kiyoshi, stop!"** That animal was pulling me towards his bed, he had already placed two pillows right next to each other. I swear I was dying from embarrassment, he has no trouble saying or doing these kinds of stuff. At least I managed to close the curtains so no one sees me sleeping with this idiot.

The bedding was really good, it was refreshing just sitting for a while. Kiyoshi was smiling, happy-go lucky bastard.

"**Hyuuga… thanks"** His face turned gloomy again.

"**Baka… Don't than-" **Before I could say anything else I felt his warm and big hands form a hug around myself. He was crying, I have never seen this guy cry before, he was always smiling. I couldn't bear seeing him like this. It made me crave killing the bastard who did this to him.

"**I'm sorry Hyuuga… You really are my greatest friend"** I didn't hug him back, I just stood there receiving his warm gesture. Just before he pulled his hands away from me, my body acted on its own…

I quickly hugged him back.

"**Don't cry Kiyoshi, you'll see! You'll be able to play basketball again I'm sure of it! We made a promise too…"**

I was about to break down too but I kept my cool. He looked at me with those tender eyes… We're close buddies but we've never been this close… bodily speaking without anyone else in the room. His expression changed when I hugged him. Shit… what's he thinking now? I really did it this time.

"**Hyuuga" **Before he said anything else I snapped out of the hug

"**What is it?" **He took one of my hands and put on a clueless face.

"**How can you pick up stuff with these little hands?" **He asked me while a small grin formed on his face, he had stopped crying. I was glad but…

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LITTLE HANDS?" **I snapped at the bastard cause you know… Screw him and his big-ass hands.

"**Hahaha I'm sorry Hyuuga, they're way cute" **He softly caressed my hands and that's when I lost my mind.

"**K-Kiyoshi…"** This had never happened before, I was so nervous I was blushing and he was watching me STRAIGHT TO THE FACE!

"**I wish you would never let go…" **He told me this and he smiled at me, he didn't even seem to care that I was embarrassed or that HE WAS TELLING THIS TO A MAN! Goddamit! Kiyoshi!

"**Don't be stupid, I'm stuck here with you. How could I let go?"** He was lying right beside me in the bed, the lights were dimmed down, curtains enclosing us inside. He looked at me again, holding my hand.

"**You know… I've always wondered"**

"**What?"**

"**You say it a lot…" **His gaze became uneasy for a moment

"**That I Hat-"**

Before I could say I hated him one more time he leaned his big torso over me and his shadow made a pattern in my body. For the first time in my life I felt like my heart was going out of my mouth and it wasn't at a basketball game. Before I had any time to react his lips were already in touch with mine. Such a gentle and warm touch, he grabbed my hand and didn't say a word. He just kept kissing me and my body wanted him more each time his hands rose to my cheeks to caress them. I can't lie, I really like the guy… dammit, he's such and idiot sometimes, but to hell with it. I was a mess, I couldn't even move from the shock. He looked at me.

"**I love you Junpei"**

"**K-Kiyoshi…"**

"**I know, I'm an idiot right?" ** The fool started smiling again.

"**A big idiot…" ** I kissed him this time, I had to feel that amazing touch again.

He kissed me again and drove me out of it for a moment.

"**Wait till we tell the guys at Seirin!"**

"**What!? Do you want to die here?"**

"**Hahaha come on Hyuuga! It'll be fun~"**

"**Yeah, it's gonna be fun smashing your skull against the pavement too!"**

"**Yikes! Wakata Jun-chan!"**

Sheesh this guy…

"**Hey Hyuuga? Can you call me by my first name?"**

"**No Kiyoshi, stop it I'm not calling you by your first name!"**

"**Alright, we'll work on that" **He put his hand in my head and messed up my hair.

Tsk… Idiot. He was hugging me to fall asleep, talk about stupid. I just laid there watching him sleep. He was surprisingly cute when he slept. I fell asleep with him by my side…

The next morning when I'm waking up I feel a weird sensation. Kiyoshi was still asleep he was hugging me from behind. Everything was fine until I felt his morning erection jump out of his tight red boxers. Holy crap! I couldn't see but sure felt! When I turned to see, he was sleeping soundly and he had this huge bulge showing from the sheets. I had no idea what to do, I tried to go out the bed but he grabbed me and hugged me tighter in his sleep. Damn thing wouldn't stop grazing my butt-cheeks. I got aroused… so aroused from his touch that I took my member out and tried to quickly end my growing erection by stroking my partner. I feel his warm shirtless body under the sheets that makes me go crazy. I speed up so I can calm myself after that but I feel something's off. Kiyoshi's hands were on mine, I turn around and see his face.

"**Good Morning… Jun-chan!"**

Evil xD next chapter shows what happened to these two.


End file.
